Overboard
Rider(s): Odd (main), Aelita (sometimes), Ulrich (twice), Yumi (twice) *'Based On:' Skateboard; Surfboard *'Mode of Transportation:' Hovers *'Life Points:' 10 Life Points The Overboard is a virtual hover-board mostly ridden by Odd and sometimes Aelita that was created by Jeremie at the beginning of Season 2. It is the fastest but also the weakest of all vehicles. Its colors are is purple and pink with the front is shaped like a cat's head having a nose and whiskers painted on. Aelita is almost as talented as Odd while riding the Overboard since she claimed in ''A Bad Turn'' that he taught her some moves. It is unknown how exactly a rider controls it in the atmosphere of Lyoko, but they probably either use some foot sensor systems or can connect telepathically with it. It can easily outmaneuver the other vehicles and monsters. When Ulrich first maneuvered the Overboard by himself in the episode Bad Connection, he asked Aelita how Odd manages to control it, and she answers, "He's not afraid of falling." Times When Used Season Two * New Order (debut) * Uncharted Territory * Exploration * A Great Day * Saint Valentine's Day * Final Mix * Missing Link * The Chips Are Down * Common Interest * Temptation * A Bad Turn * Ultimatum * A Fine Mess * Vertigo * Cold War * Déjà Vu * Tip-Top Shape * Is Anybody Out There? * Contact * Revelation * The Key Season Three * Every episode (used off-screen in Final Round) Season Four * William Returns * Double Take * Opening Act * Wreck Room * Crash Course * I'd Rather Not Talk About It * Bragging Rights * Dog Day Afternoon * A Lack of Goodwill * Distant Memory * Hard Luck * Canine Conundrum * Music to Soothe the Savage Beast * Bad Connection * Cold Sweat * Echoes (flashbacks) Season Five * X.A.N.A. 2.0. * Spectromania * Rivalry * Countdown * How to Fool X.A.N.A. * The Warrior Awakens * The Codeless * Confusion * The Trap * False Pretenses * Ultimate Mission Trivia * Its name can also mean "over the top", possibly referencing Odd's showy riding style. Its name could also "to fall", which might reference Odd's tendency to be reckless while on the vehicle. ** The name "Overboard" could also be a reference to the film Back To The Future II. * The Overboard is similar to board type extreme gear from the Sonic Riders series. * In Evolution, the Overboard has been upgraded by Jeremie in order to hover faster and come to Odd whenever he whistles for it. * The Overboard was the second vehicle seen on Lyoko; in the Desert Sector. * William is the only Lyoko Warrior who has never piloted the Overboard. Code Lyoko 2011-09-09_1308_001.png|Odd on the Overboard test from the vehicle's promo video. 2011-09-09 1308.png|The Overboard in its promo video. Overboard Card-1-.jpg|ID card Odd overboard.jpg|Odd on the Overboard first seen in New Order. Odd Tricks.jpg|In the Ice Sector. Ulrich and Odd get Hit.png|Both Ulrich and Odd are fired at by a Manta while on the board. Effects of a Manta double blast.png|All are seen glowing after being hit by the Manta's combined beam. Yumi 1033.png|Flying in Sector Five, with Yumi as a passenger. IMG 1230.PNG|Both Yumi and Aelita ride through the Forest Sector. Overboard head.jpg|The cat-shaped head of the Overboard. Exploration Race through the Forest image 1.png|Racing the Overbike. New Order Ulrich and Odd new rides image 1.png|Both seen in New Order. Saint Valentin 302.jpg|The Overboard devirtualized in Saint Valentine's Day. Triple sot 033.jpg|Odd talks with the rest of the group while on his board. Triple sot 010.jpg|Odd can see a lot of things from above! Triple sot 003.jpg|Chasing after a group of Bloks in the Mountain Sector. Bragging Rights Odd shoots an aorrow on his board image 1.png|Firing a Laser Arrow while on the board. Aelita on the Overboard in the Mountain Sector.png Evolution bandicam 2013-02-06 22-00-14-286.jpg|In Code Lyoko Evolution. Evo odd virtuel 0054.jpg|Odd shoots dozens of Arrows to a monster in Desert Sector. Confusion17.JPG|In the Desert. Profuture38.JPG|Ulrich uses the Overboard to find the tracking device left by a ninja. Rendezvous60|Odd is confronted by Bloks while carrying the Overboard. Rendezvous59|Odd and William talk while Odd holds his board. Rendezvous57|Odd rests the board on the ground. Rendezvous70|In the Mountain Sector in Evolution. Rendezvous68|Odd and William talk while Odd holds his board. Rendezvous67|Odd and William exploring the Mountain Sector. Rendezvous103|Odd riding it in the Mountain Sector. Rendezvous135|Odd approaches William. Rendezvous136|Odd jumps off the board mid-flight. Prototype Video es:Tabla fi:Lentolauta pl:Deska ro:Overboard ru:Оверборд sr:Оверборд Category:Vehicles Category:Transportation Category:Aelita Category:Odd Category:Lyoko Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize